Fly
by Loves.Jasper
Summary: Bella is off to her dream school, Eclipse School for the Fine Arts. There she meets problems such as co-ed dorms,the populars, and love. School is hard enough, now add drama and music.
1. Breakaway

**AN: OK so this is a new story i wanted to try. i hope you enjoy it.**

**Song: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**this song doesnt go too well with the story but thats what i was listening to when i wrote it so yeah.**

**Fly**

**Chapter 1: BreakAway **

**BPOV**

I am finally fulfilling my dream. I am going to Eclipse School for the Fine Arts. I have dreamed of attending since I was seven. That was also how old I was when I picked up my first guitar. Since then I am rarely, if ever, found without my baby. My parents often teased that it was forever attached to my hand. Now I'm going to my dream school on a full scholarship for the next two years of my high school career.

I got out of the cab with my guitar**(pic on profile)** (My other luggage was sent to my dorm a few days ago.) and headed through the front gates of the school. This school is huge. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to get across campus throughout my time here. I walked towards the main office building. Once inside the building I got at the end of the seemingly endless line of other students. At the front of the line was the main desk. Behind the desk was a middle aged woman who had red hair and a fake smile. At last it was my turn.

"Hello Sweetie, name please?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. It was easy to tell that she was annoyed.

"Hi, um, Isabella Swan."

"Let me see here," she said as she rummaged through the many papers on her desk. "Now you do know that you agreed to co-ed dorms correct?" she asked me. I had almost forgotten that I agreed to that. When I filled out the forms for the school there was one that agreed to the possibly that I could be in a co-ed dorm room. I guess my roommate is a boy.

"Yes that's correct."

"Ok then everything seems to be in order. Here is your class schedule, map of the school, and your dorm assignments. I hope you have a wonderful year," she said in that over sweet voice.

"Thank you."

With that I turned and left the building. Once outside I looked at the papers I was handed. I looked at my schedule.

_**Class schedule **_

_Mon, Wed, Fri_

_English_

_History_

_Free _

_Group_

_Practice _

_Tues, Thurs, _

_Math_

_Bio_

_Private Lessons_

_Free_

_Creative Compositions_

I then looked to my dorm assignments sheet. Attached to the piece of paper was a small key that I assumed opened my dorm door. The only real piece of information was the building and room number. I was irritated that it didn't tell me who my roommate was. I guess I`ll just have to wait to find out. According to the paper it was in the Cullen building in room 315. I looked at the map given to me to get a general idea of where I'm going. Once the map was put away I headed across campus. It seems that there are about seven dorm buildings: Cullen, Vulturi, Denali, Midnight, Quileute, Dawn, and Meyer. One good thing is that dorm I'll be in is one of the three that were in the center of campus.

I walked towards the three buildings. To the right was Vulturi building, the left was Denali, and stuck in the very center of the entire campus was Cullen building. I entered the wondrous building. The lobby/common room was dressed in red, gold, and black. The walls were a deep blood red. The couches were either black or a shade of gold. The floors were also black with gold flecks in it. It was a beautiful contrast. On one of the walls as a large flat screen, in front of it was a couch and an armchair or two. I headed to the elevator and pressed the level three button. I leaned up against the elevator wall. I am so nervous about meeting my new roommate. Not only is it the person I'll be rooming with for the next two years, but also he is a guy. I just really hope it's not awkward. The bell signaling that I was on my floor went off. I stepped on to the floor with my guitar and papers in hand. When I reached the door I took the key and opened the door.

Inside was amazing. The color scheme was the same as the lobby. The carpet and the walls were the same, there was a large flat screen, but only one long, black leather couch accompanied by a black love seat and a gold beanbag. To the right of the door was a kitchenette; to the left were three doors. I opened the first door and was greeted by bedroom that had pale blue walls. The bed in the middle of the room was dressed in deep navy blue. The room was decorated in the same navy blue and a deep forest green. Next to the bed were about two suitcases. I assumed it was my roommate's room. I closed the door and tuned to the middle door. Inside was the bathroom. It was done in a pale blue and white. After examining the bathroom, I went to the last room, my room, inside looked the same as the other bed room but had pale blue walls, pale lavender bed dressings with lavender and white decorations. I loved it. I also noticed that all my belongings were next to the bed as well.

I began to unpack when I heard the door to the dorm open. Time to meet the roommate. I walked down the out of my room and into the main room to see a tall boy. He seemed lean but muscular. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He raised his hand as he said with a light hint of a southern accent, "Hi I'm Jasper Whitlock." **(Bet you didn't see that one coming. I promise this is a Bella/Edward story not a Bella/Jasper story)**

"I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." I introduced myself and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

**I hope it was as good as my other stories. i really like the idea.**

**oh and i promise again that jasper and bella dont fall in love. they will only see either as brother and sister promise.**

**review please.**

* * *


	2. Yes, yes I am

**AN: i hope this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Fly**

**Chapter 2: Yes, yes I am**

**BPOV**

Jasper seems really nice. We just clicked instantly.

"So Jasper do you want to unpack now and then get some dinner?" I asked. I was almost afraid that he`d think I was asking him out on a date and would reject me.

"Yeah sure, I`d like that." He smiled.

"Okay, how about we leave around six?" I asked.

"Sure that sounds good."

With that we went to our respective rooms and I began to unpack. When I found my iPod and iPod dock I plugged them in and selected my favorite playlist. The song 'Going Under' by Evanescence came through the speakers. It isn't my favorite song but it was really good for just dancing around my room. I worked on unpacking and decorating my room for the next few hours. When I looked to the clock I noticed that it was five. I looked around my room, it looked perfect. I had my white moon chair in the corner next to the window and all my favorite books in the bookshelf. On my bed was a small leather-bound book. This book was my world. It held all of my lyrics. Even though they weren't that good, I would never let anyone touch, let alone read, my book. I went to my closet and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and set my clothes on the counter. I then walked over to Jasper`s room and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," I heard Jasper`s faint voice through the door. I opened the door and saw Jasper`s room it was neat, neater then most guys. Thank god, I don't think I could deal if my roommate was a slob. He had moved the bed against the wall and had the dresser where the bed used to be. On the opposite wall was a bookshelf filled with books. On the floor was a pale blue and green rug. The room looked awesome.

"Jasper your room looks amazing," I complemented.

"Thanks Bella," I heard from the closet. I walked over to see Jasper sitting cross legged in the closet **(They both have walk-in closets.) **covered in clothes and a clothes rack on the floor.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well…um…I was trying to and the clothes, yeah," he said looking embarrassed.

"Jasper they are just clothes, they are not going to hurt you," I said laughing.

"Yeah I know but I tried to put them on the rack, then it attacked me, and the clothes attacked me," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jasper I'm going to take a shower will you be okay in her?" I asked through my laughs.

"Um, yeah but if I'm not out of here by the time you`re done, come and save me."

"Okay Jasper, I came and save you from the mean clothes," I teased.

"That's all I ask," he teased back.

I laughed and went back to the bathroom and started the water. I've only known him for a few hours but it felt like he was the brother I always wanted. He was nice and funny. I got in the shower and felt the hot water run down my back. It felt so good. Finally I got out. I didn't want to use all the hot water. I dried myself off and slipped on my shirt. It was white with a tattoo style print rose with a laser cut lace up front and stitched sides. I wore it with aqua blue, distressed, skinny jeans, a distressed, white military hat, and tennis shoes that looked splattered with paint. I straightened my brown hair and outlined my plain brown in eyeliner. I looked myself in the mirror and looked pretty good. **(outfit on profile)** I walked back over to Jasper`s room and knocked.

"Jasper, do I have to save you?" I called.

"No but you can come in," he called back laughing. I walked in to see Jasper putting down a book and look up. "Bella you look amazing."

"Thanks Jasper. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure lets go." He got up and we headed to the front door. We walked out of the building. I knew I didn't know where I was going so I turned to Jasper. At the same time he turned to me.

"Please tell me you know where you`re going because I don't?" I asked him.

"Um, I was hoping you knew because other then how to get from here to the main office and back, I'm lost." He told me.

"Well then I guess we`ll figure this out together."

"I guess so."

With that we walked to the right. A little ways down there was a small pizza place.

"Do you want to eat here or keep looking?" he asked me.

I thought about it and pizza sounded really good. I answered, "Yeah sure."

We walked over and got seated. The place was cute. Jasper and I got a half Hawaiian half all meat. While we were waiting I looked around the place. The place was almost full. There were couples in the two seated booths, groups of guys around the bar, and girls sitting in the circular booths. That was when I saw him. He looked like an angel. He had reddish brown hair; it looked like copper. His face was almost boyish with high cheekbones. From here I could almost make out his eyes to be a vibrant emerald green. He was perfect.

"He`s gorgeous," I mumbled at the same time as Jasper said, "She`s gorgeous." We turned to each other and laughed.

"Now Jazz who do you think is gorgeous?" I asked him trying to draw the attention away from me.

"Jazz?" he asked me.

"Yeas Jazz, now answer the question."

"I will, if you answer the same question," he challenged.

"Fine you first."

"Ok see that girl over there," he said pointing to a girl with an elfin face and short pixie styled hair.

"Yeah," I answered.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Aww, Jazz, that was so sweet." I teased.

"Yeah whatever. Now tell me who you saw. I need to know who he is so I can scare him away."

"Jasper!"

"What? I know we just meet but I already think of you as a little sister, which means that I have to protect you from jerks and assholes."

"Jasper I think of you the same way."

"I'm glad. Now tell me who he is."

I told him and his face dropped.

"Bella I don't think that is going to work for either of us," Jasper told me.

"Why not?"

"Well one look who is sitting across from him." I looked and saw the girl Jasper was admiring. "Great. The one guy I have seen that has even come close to drawing my attention is already with someone."

"Hey what about me?" Jasper pouted.

"Yes Jasper you are super hot," I teased back.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Conceded much?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes I am."

* * *

**AN: so bella saw edward and jasper saw alice. i promise alice and edward are not dating. **

**please review.**


	3. Brothers and Sisters

**Hey everyone, i am soooooo sorry for taking super long to update. i have had no time and major writers block. i have also been working on writing a book and have contemplated turning my other story BFFLs into a book style story instead of a FF. i would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and i hope to get more chapters out sooner and i think im going to start another story to replace my finished one, Not Always as They Appear. Thanks, heres the next chapter!!!!**

* * *

**Fly**

**Chapter 3: Brother and Sister**

**BPOV**

For the past week Jasper and I have been hanging out and getting to know each other. We have fixed the main room to our liking, gotten lost on campus twice, and been to the small pizza place about four times. We also finally learned the name of the name of the place, The Mellow Mushroom. **(That is a real place near where I live. They have some of the best pizza and are always packed.)** Right now Jazz and I were spending our last day of freedom somewhat watching Spongebob **(You know you love that show no matter how old you are.) **

"Hey Jazz?" I called into the kitchen. Jasper was making us popcorn.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Did you know that even though I've known you for a week, I don't know what you`re here for?" I felt kind of ashamed. He was like my brother and I didn't even know what his talent was.

"You know now that I think about it I don't know why you`re here either," he called to me as he walked into the room with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Ok so I'm here for guitar and singing. You?"

"Creative writing," he told me.

"That's really cool. You'll have to let me read some of your work sometime."

"I will as long as you sing and play for me."

"Ok that sounds like a plan."

The rest of the day past with the two of us watching Spongebob and pigging out on popcorn. When it was dinner time I turned to Jasper and pouted. When he saw my face he burst out laughing.

"Let me guess, you want to go to Mellow Mushroom?" he said between laughs.

"How did you know?"

"Well we go there almost every night, the nights we don't go there you beg to go, and you even told me your favorite food was pizza. You know using that small amount of information, it`s easy to figure out that you want to go to the pizza place."

"How do you know me so much?" I asked seriously.

"Well you are my little sister and it`s my job to know everything about you."

"Aw, Jazz that's so sweet," I said as I reached over and hugged him tightly. We sat like that for a few minutes, and then I jumped up and ran full speed into my room. "Jasper hurry up and get dressed. I want to go eat, I'm hungry," I yelled as I ran.

"Alright Bella I'm coming."

I ran into my room and headed straight into the closet. I quickly skimmed through my clothes. I picked out a pair of Black skinny jeans and a 'My Chemical Romance' band shirt. I ran over to Jasper`s room and ran through the door. Jasper and I had lost the pretense of knocking; we could just walk into each other's room. I into the room, jumped onto his bed, and called out to Jazz. He then walked out of the closet as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hey Bella what's up?"

"Well my annoying brother is taking too long to get dressed and I'm hungry," I whined. I also noticed that Jasper`s face broke into a grin when I called him my brother.

"Well my sister is rushing me and I really just want to take my time," he teased with a smile.

"Well if my brother decides to take his time then I might be force to drag him there half dressed."

"Alright, alright Bella. I'm ready, let`s go before you kill me…or embarrass me by taking b=me places half dressed," he laughed as he reached out and pulled me off the bed. Together we walked out of the dorm and towards Mellow Mushroom. When we got there we were seated at a table near the center of the room.

"So what can I get you this evening?" asked our waitress.

"Um…how about a large Hawaiian pizza and two cokes," Jazz asked me.

"Sounds good," I said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll go get your drinks and the pizza will be out in a few minutes," the waitress said as she went to place our order. As promised she brought the drinks out within minutes and Jasper and slipped into a comfortable silence.

As we sat waiting for our pizza I looked around the small pizzeria. As always I saw the couples in the two seated booths, groups of guys around the bar, and girls sitting in the circular booths. I looked around again, this time paying more attention to the people. I saw a girl with a slender frame and thick brown hair. She seemed to be with a tall man who also had brown hair only his was a shade or two lighter. I also saw a group of people who were very loud. There were five of them, three boys and two girls. All three of the boys were lanky and plane with varying shades of hair and the girls looked the preppy type. I turned again and saw a group of tan, muscled boys joking around at the bar. In one of the corner tables sat a group of giggling girls. Suddenly Jasper tapped my hand. I snapped my head in his direction, he then pointed over my shoulder. I looked over and saw the boy and girl from the last time we were here. They were talking and laughing: they looked close and serious.

"Great," I groaned.

"You know we have been here for roughly a week and she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"I know what you mean; I haven't been able to get him out of my head since we saw the two of them on our first day."

"We are pathetic," he said holding back laughter.

"You know it."

After we finished our pizza (and gawking at the two) Jasper and I went home and started getting ready for our first day of class.

"Hey Jasper," I called, "what do you have first tomorrow?"

"Um… math. You?"

"English. This sucks, I really wanted to know someone in my first class," I said pouting.

"It`s ok. Think of it this way, you have known my about a week and we are already as close as brother and sister."

"True, but it would have helped."

"I think you'll live," he teased me.

"No I'll die and then it will be all your fault!" I yelled dramatically. We looked at each other for a moment or two and then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

**Thanks. plez. review, i know its what everyone says but they make me more willing to make time in my busy schedule to write for y`all. it would be amazing if you could help me choose the next story to post, just go to the poll on my profile or pm me (prefered).**

**thanks**


End file.
